The Bright Side of the Dark Side
by wittle witch
Summary: After the events of the Chamber of secrets, Harry returns home to find a new girl has moved in next door. She joins Harry in this story that spans from 3-7th year. but one thing no one knows is: What side is she really on? HP/GW HG/RW DM/OC
1. Chapter 1 First Sight

A/N – nothing belongs to me

Harry sat in his room, looking out of the window into the street beyond. Harry Potter was very unusual in many ways. For one thing, after only being a week into the holidays, he already wanted to go home. It had only been a week since entering the chamber, but already he was beginning to feel the effects of being either ignored or forced to do chores, and was subsequently hating being back at the Dursley's. And he also happened to be a wizard. As harry sat looking out of his window he noticed a difference in the usual routine of Privet Drive. He heard loud talking, and when he searched for the source, he saw that a large moving van had just parked outside of the house next door, and the removalists were beginning to move in belongings of the new owners of the house. For half an hour he sat there watching them, until they finished up what they were doing and left.

Just as he was about to move away from the window as his source of entertainment had left, he saw a small car pull up in the same place the van was just minutes before. The doors opened, and out came a young woman who was about in her late 30's. From what he could see from his vantage point, he could tell that she was of a small build, with long blond hair. He then looked towards the passenger, who seemed to be a girl about his age. She was very pretty, with black hair that went just past her shoulders. Like the driver of the car, she also had a small build. 'Wow,' Harry thought, 'looks like we have new neighbours.' He had just about made up his mind to go and introduce himself, when he saw Dudley waddle over, followed closely by his Aunt and Uncle. From where he was sitting, Harry could just make out what they were saying, which only seemed to disgust him.

'Hi, I'm Dudley, and this is my Mum and Dad. We live next door, and we just wanted to introduce ourselves.' Dudley said to the new neighbours. 'Especially to a pretty girl like you,' he added for the benefit of the girl, winking at her.

The girl seemed as repulsed by Dudley as Harry was, and did not bother to disguise it from her voice or facial expression.

'Haley Parker, nice to meet you," but from the tone of her voice you could tell in was the complete opposite, though Dudley seemed not to notice and continued smiling in what he probably thought was a charming way.

The other lady, sensing Haley's discomfort, decided to but in.

'Hi, I'm Rebecca Parker, Haley's Mum, we're just moving into this house. Thanks for coming over, but we should really start unpacking now. It was nice to meet you.'

The Dursley's looked at each other, noticing the obvious dismissal, until Petunia spoke up, 'it was nice to meet you to. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. Have fun unpacking.' And then the Dursley's turned around and left, but not before Dudley had a chance to wink suggestively at Haley, making her visibly cringe with disgust.

Harry chuckled from where he was, enjoying his new form of entertainment. 'I really need to meet this girl,' Harry thought.

**********

After waiting to make sure the Dursley's were all busy, Harry crept down the stairs and out the front door. As the cool breeze hit his face he relaxed considerably. Harry had not been allowed out of the house very often, so it was a good chance for him to enjoy the chance. He slowly walked up next doors driveway, until he came to the front door which was wide open to let the breeze in. He could hear noises coming from inside, but could not see anyone.

Just as Harry was about to knock on the door, the girl named Haley came out of the next room. She saw him standing there and her face broke out in a genuine smile, which was a lot different than the repulsed and fake smile she had given to Dudley before. When Harry looked at her from close up, familiarity bubbled up inside of him. Her black hair was a little messy, just like his, and her eyes were the exact shade of emerald as his were.

'Don't be silly, you've never even met her before, you just want to get to know her,' Harry chided himself.

The sound of Haley's voice broke his thoughts.

'Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to introduce yourself,' she giggled.

'Sorry, I'm Harry Potter. I believe you met my cousin Dudley just before.' Harry said.

'Urg, don't remind me' she replied, the disgust returning to her voice. 'Do you have to live with them?' she asked curiously.

'Unfortunately I do,' Harry replied, laughter in his eyes.

'I feel so sorry for you' she laughed, before quickly saying 'sorry how rude of me, I'm Haley Parker, it's very nice to meet you' holding out her hand for him to shake.

'It's nice to meet you to. The only company I have around here is Dudley.' Harry said regretfully.

'Well that's alright, you have me now. I hope I'm better company than Dudley is.' Haley replied while laughing, obviously thinking that she would be better company.

'Don't worry; I'm sure you will be.' He grinned at her, and she grinned back.

'Thanks. Hey, come on, I want you to met my mum.' Haley said.

She suddenly grabbed his hand, leading him into the next room, where he saw her mum putting the books in the bookshelf.

'Mum, this is Harry Potter; he lives next door with that Dudley guy.'

As she was saying this, her mum had stood up to face them, and was smiling at Harry. 'Nice to meet you Harry, I'm glad my daughter has found a friend,' she said to him, causing Harry to laugh.

'Mum, don't embarrass me,' Haley quietly said, her face turning red.

'I'm not embarrassing you sweetie, just saying hello to your new friend,' her mother replied innocently, a small smile gracing her face.

Haley saw right through the innocent act, but laughed on the inside. Her mum was never going to change, not that she minded at all. She really loved her mum, and because of how they interacted with each other, they were more like best friends that mother and daughter. Haley smiled, thinking about how great her mother was, when she asked aloud.

'Mum, do you mind if I go with Harry to have a look around. I promise to help with the unpacking later,' Haley asked, mouthing the words please, please, please, when her mother didn't answer straight away as she pretended to ponder what her daughter had asked.

As Haley kept mouthing the words please she finally gave in with a laugh.

'Of course you can sweetie. It's 12.00 now, so I want you to be back here by 4 so you can finish unpacking your room, unless you want to sleep on the floor tonight.'

Haley laughed at what her mother said. 'OK, I'll be back soon.'

She then went out the door, Harry following close behind her. They heard Rebecca call out before they closed the door behind them.

'Have fun.'

*******

A/N - Please, please, please review. This is my first story, and I would really appreciate any encouragement and constructive critism. Love it, hate it? Please tell me, and any ideas you may have to improve the story.

Until next time,  
wittle witch


	2. Chapter 2 Birthday Surprises

3 weeks later we can find Harry Potter on his bed underneath the sheets at midnight, trying to write his essay, 'Witch-Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless – Discuss. The only reason he was there writing the essay in the middle of the night was because his Uncle had locked up all his school books the second he had come back from school. He had been forced to pick the lock when the Dursley's were out and sneak his books into his room, which irritated him to no end.

Harry continued writing, but he seemed unable to concentrate on his essay. His thought kept drifting back to his days with Haley. The first time they had met, they had a great time, roaming around Privet Drive and getting to know each other better. Harry had been surprised to find out that Haley had moved to England from Australia, though she was originally born in England. Every day after that they had gone around Little Whingeing together, or had stayed at Haley's place. They had gotten a lot closer, and Harry would really miss her when he had to go back to Hogwarts.

'Shouldn't have been so surprised. Her accent is pretty obvious,' Harry thought to himself about how silly it was that he didn't notice it earlier.

It had seemed as though the two of them had known each other for years, as they got on so well. Harry sighed. He finally had a friend whose company he really enjoyed, and in one month he'll be going back to Hogwarts.

'That is if she'll stay my friend for much longer. Dudley will probably threaten her if she doesn't leave me alone.'  
Every time Harry had made a friend, or had gotten to know someone, Dudley would threaten them to ensure that Harry would never have any friends. All the kids in Little Whingeing knew to stay away from Harry unless they wanted a beating from his cousin. This was one of the reasons that Harry hated coming back here. Two months with only Dudley to talk to is not the best holiday you could have.

He was thankful that Haley had moved in next door and he had found a friend in her. Just as he was thinking the, though thought was interrupted buy three large owls flying through the window, two of them holding up the third. He immediately recognised Errol as the one that was being carried by Hedwig and another owl. Harry removed the letter that Errol was carrying, allowing him to get some water, which he did gratefully, before moving to take Hedwig's parcel and the other owls' letter. He opened Ron's letter, reading it with a grin spreading across his face. He then opened the present to find a pocket sneakoscope. Putting it on his bedside table, he opened Hermione's letter and present, which turned out to be a broomstick servicing kit.  
'Wow, Hermione,' he whispered quietly. He had been expecting her to send him a book filled with extremely difficult spells, so this was a surprise to him.

He put away the kit aside, turning to his last package from Hagrid.  
His first thought was, 'Hagrid wouldn't send me something dangerous would he?'

His second thought was, 'this is Hagrid were talking about. Knowing him he did.'

Opening up that shaking package carefully, he found a book. But not just any book. It was moving. He dropped the book just in time, as it almost bit his hand. After much running around, he managed to jump on the book, and tie his belt around it. Just as he was puffing and panting from the exertion, he heard a knocking on the window, before a soft voice.

'Harry, are you awake?'

'Just a minute,' Harry quietly called back, running around and stuffing anything magical into his trunk so Haley couldn't see it.

When he was sure he had everything, he opened up the window to let Haley in. He was greeted by her smiling face. She was sitting in the fork of the tree just outside his window, one hand holding onto the tree while the other held a large, but quite lumpy package in her hand. Silently, Harry stepped out of the way while Haley jumped gracefully through the window.

'Happy Birthday!' Haley exclaimed, an excited smile on her face.

'You too,' Harry exclaimed back, an equally exited smile on his face.

They had long since found out that they shared the same birthday.

'Here,' Haley shoved the package in his hand. 'This is from me and my mum. We knew the Dursley's wouldn't get you anything, so we decided to make up for the years you've missed out on presents. You can come over and open the rest with me later, but I wanted to give this to you now.'

'Thanks,' Harry whispered, accepting the package. 'You don't know how much this means to me.'

'I think I do, Harry. You're my best friend. I want you to be happy. Now enough of all this depressing stuff,' Haley's tone changed to one filled with much more excitement. 'Open your present!'

They moved over to sit on Harry's bed. Harry ripped off the wrapping paper, allowing a pile of clothes to fall onto his lap. There were shirts, pants and jumpers, all in nice dark colours of emerald greens, dark blues and blacks.

'I've seen what you've been wearing of Dudley's, and I thought you'd like some clothes that actually fit and looked nice. I picked them out for you.'

Harry didn't know what to say, so be bent over to hug the tiny girl, putting all his thanks into the hug. Haley hugged him back, and when they parted, she kept her head resting on his shoulder while he kept his arm around her.

'Thanks,' he whispered.

******

A/N – Please read and review. I really hope you are enjoying the story. Tell me what you think 


	3. Chapter 3 Aunt Marge

Haley had left later that night, so Harry finally had the chance to open his Hogwarts letter. After opening it he found the usual – book list and instructions for the new school year. He then saw something else sitting in the bottom that made his heart sink into his stomach. A permission note for all third years and above to attend Hogsmead.

He would never be able to convince his uncle to sign it. Sighing, Harry put the note away. It would be too much to hope for it to be signed. Deciding it was about time to get up, he headed downstairs to find the Dursley's already up and eating breakfast, sitting around the brand new television. Just as he sat down he saw the news presentation about the escaped convict Sirius Black. Not really paying much attention to the news or his uncles rambling, he sat down and served himself some breakfast. It was only when he heard his uncle's next words that he snapped to reality.

'Well, I'd better go and pick Marge up from the station.'

Just as Harry was about to say something, he heard the door open and a cheerful voice calling through the house.

'Morning, Mr Dursley, Mrs Dursley. Beautiful day isn't it?' Haley came around the corner, a big grin on her face.

'Good morning, dear, how are you today?' Petunia asked.

Surprisingly, Vernon and Petunia had taken a liking to Haley, even though she was best friends with Harry. Dudley, unfortunately had also taken a liking to her, which made her and Harry thoroughly disgusted.

'Oh, I'm actually really good. My mum sent me over. She found this really cool competition in the paper, and she wanted to know if you would enter with her. The prize is a holiday or something. She just needed one of you to sign this.' Haley held out a piece of paper, which Vernon immediately grabbed and signed.

'I was also wondering if Harry could stay over my house this week. I heard you saying that Marge was coming over, and was wondering if you wanted him out of the way.' Haley pleaded, as Vernon handed the note back to her, which she immediately put in her pocket.

Haley looked at them with pleading eyes, until Petunia finally gave in.

'Well, it will get the brat out of the way. You know how much Marge hates him' Petunia said to Vernon.

'Yay,' Haley squeaked, jumping up and down excitedly. She then grabbed Harry's hand and proceeded to drag Harry up the stairs and into his room.

'Ok, you need to pack everything important, since you'll be staying with us for the week. And make sure you put some of those clothes I got you on. I'll wait for you downstairs. I'm so excited.' And with that Haley left the room and headed downstairs.

*****************************************************

Harry came down the stairs ten minutes later to see Haley chatting animatedly to his aunt and uncle. He shook his head, even though she was best friends with him, they absolutely adored her.

'And who wouldn't?' Harry thought to himself.

At that moment Haley had looked up to see Harry coming down the stairs, all his things packed into a large duffle bag that looked about ready to explode.

'Ready to go?' Haley asked as she jumped up. As Harry nodded his assent, she thanked his aunt and uncle, and walked out the front door, Harry following along behind. In seconds they were entering Haley's house, before going up the stairs and into Haley's room. When Harry came into the large room, he saw a mattress set up on the floor, next to Haley's bed.

Harry put his stuff down on the floor, before following Haley's skipping form down the stairs.

'Mum, Harry's here,' Harry heard Haley call from in front of him.  
As he entered the living room downstairs, he saw Rebecca, who immediately pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

'Good to see you again, Harry. Even if I did see you yesterday,' Rebecca laughed, Harry and Haley both joining in.

'Mum, Harry's going to be staying for a week while is Aunt Marge is coming. Apparently they don't get along too well,' Haley announced, winking at Harry. Harry had a feeling that Haley knew the exact reasons that he didn't get along with his 'Aunt.'

'That's fine, Hun,' she answered, before turning to Harry. 'You're always welcome to stay with us for as long as you want.'

'Thanks Rebecca. I don't think I would be able to stand it if I had to put up with Marge for a whole week.' He shivered, remembering all the times Marge had come to stay.

Harry really appreciated Rebecca allowing him to stay. She was starting to become a mother to him, and he really loved the feeling of being wanted and accepted. Harry was looking forward to returning to school, but he would really miss Rebecca, and especially Haley. Well. He wouldn't think about it. He would just enjoy his time with them while he had the chance. But for the first time since he had started Hogwarts, he started feeling regretful of having to return.

A/N – Do you like the story? Should I continue writing? Please review, they inspire me to write quicker.


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping

Harry lay in his bed, waiting. He was waiting for Haley arrived; she had said that they were going out somewhere, though Harry had no idea where. He looked at his clock again, 8:30. Haley had said she would be there at 9.

'Better start getting ready,' he thought. 'Then I can get away from the Dursley's earlier.'

Just as Harry was finished putting his shirt on, he heard Haley opening the door and stomping up the stairs, calling a cheerful good morning to the Dursley's. Harry was still amazed at how much they liked Haley, even though she was best friends with him.

Without even knocking on the door, Haley walked in.

'You ready to go?' she asked.

'Where exactly are we going?' Harry said curiously. Haley had only said they would be going out, but she hadn't told him where.

'Haven't I told you?' When Harry shook his head, she explained. 'Mum wants to go shopping in London. We were going to make a day out of it and get school stuff while were there, since school starts in 3 days it probably a good idea to get everything. We didn't think the Dursley's would be getting you anything, so we thought we would take you. Not like we would ever leave you here on your own when we go out anyway.'

At the mention of school Harry's heart sunk. How was he supposed to tell Rebecca that he needed books on magic for school? He didn't even know how he was going to get his school things. There was no way the Dursley's would take him to Diagon Alley, and he only had 3 more days until school started up. He had been having so much fun with Haley he didn't even notice how close the school year was getting.

If Haley saw the look of disappointment on his face, she didn't comment on it. Instead, she grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the stairs.

'Come on, we'll be late. Mum's waiting.'

20 minutes later they drove onto the busy streets of Muggle London. Harry watched eagerly out the window, amazed by all the shops and people on the streets. The first and only time he had been here was when he came with Hagrid after he first learned he was a wizard. Haley sat next to him on the back seat of the car, chatting away happily, with Harry adding into the conversation every now and then.

It took them almost 10 minutes to find a car park, but after they did, they walked around the streets, looking into the windows of every shop they could. Harry and Haley were talking about the time Dudley had punched himself in the face, laughing merrily at the memory. It had been one of the best moments of Harry's life, especially seeing Dudley's face after it had happened.

For the rest of the morning, they went into many of the different shops. Harry was amazed at some of the things the shops sold. The Dursley's had definitely not taken him shopping if they could help it, preferring to leave him with old Mrs. Figg. Besides, wearing Dudley's old hand me downs meant he never needed to go shopping for new clothes.

Dudley was constantly complaining whenever Petunia announced it was time Dudley needed new clothes, saying shopping was boring and he didn't need any new clothes. Harry had stopped feeling jealous of these shopping trips a long time ago, but he still felt a pang of sadness when he realised once again he would be receiving more of Dudley's clothes (which were 4 times too big for him) instead of getting his own.

Harry would have given anything just to be able to get a few clothes of his own, and here he was now in shops that had shelves full of clothes, that Rebecca insisted he and Haley try on.

3 hours and many shopping bags full later, Rebecca announced that it was time for lunch. They stopped at a small little café, ordering a plate of chips for them to share. They sat down to eat there food while talking about the morning they had had, Rebecca still telling them that they had a lot more to do before they left. After lunch, they walked to the next shop, and the next, and the next.

They were having such a great time, that Harry didn't even notice that they were entering another one of the shops until they reached the back. Wondering why Rebecca had stopped, he looked around to find himself face to face with a brick wall. Harry looked at it curiously. Had they gone the wrong way? He looked at Haley and Rebecca, and found them both studying the wall intently. Doing they same, he realised that the wall looked familiar, like he had seen it before.

'That's a bit stupid,' he thought, 'how can a wall look familiar?'

But the more he looked at it, the more familiar the wall became. Harry suddenly realised why the wall looked familiar. He shook his head, feeling even more stupid. There was no way he was where he thought he was. He was just hoping to come here so badly that his brain was tricking him into thinking that this perfectly normal wall was the entrance to Diagon Alley.

'That's it,' Harry muttered to himself, 'my brain is just tricking me. Nothing more.'

Harry had almost convinced himself that his brain was just tricking him, and was about to tell Haley and Rebecca that they should turn back so they could go shopping when Haley pulled something out of her pocket.

Tapping the bricks in a certain pattern with the object, the bricks opened up to reveal and archway. Beyond the archway, Harry could see many people on a busy street, doing there shopping. The only thing different from this street to the one outside was that a lot of the people were dressed very strangely, and the shops sold very different things.

Harry stared at Haley, at a loss for words. She smiled sheepishly at him, before sweeping her hand in a very dramatic fashion towards the bustling street.

'Welcome, to Diagon Alley.'


End file.
